


Dedicated

by astudyinfic



Series: To Fly is to Risk Falling [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Author!Alec, Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Why is writing the dedication to his novel the hardest part?





	Dedicated

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Week 10 Prompt:** "I regret nothing."

Crumpled papers littered the floor around his feet. While Alec preferred the feel of pen on paper, in times like this, he understood the appeal of writing directly onto the computer.

As a writer, finding words shouldn’t be difficult, yet here he was.

> _To my sister, who has always been there for me and only ever wanted me to be happy. I am now and a lot of that is thanks to you. I love you, Iz._

Izzy knew how he felt. Alec told her often enough that she couldn’t forget it. Isabelle’s support has the only thing that got him through some rough points in his life. He could hear her now, telling him not to waste the dedication telling her something she already knew.

> _To my husband, my magical Magnus, who saw the beauty and talent in me when I couldn’t see it in myself. You’ve always pushed me to follow my dreams. Thank you for your faith and for your love. I’m yours, always and forever._

Of course, Alec thanked Magnus all the time. Magnus, who had given him the courage to come out and be who he wanted to be (an openly gay man and author) as opposed to who he was expected to be (miserably married to a woman and joining the family’s law firm). Magnus who loved him through all the bumps on their journey. Magnus, who was the love of his life. Magnus would say he didn’t need the dedication because they lived it every day of their lives together.

He could write one to Jace. Or to Max. Or to his mother. Or his readers. They’d all supported him along the way, in their own way. Alec recognized how lucky he was to have so many people in his corner. But they would all tell him it wasn’t necessary. They knew him and didn’t need words on a page to understand it.

But the book needed a dedication.

In a moment of inspiration, it came to him and Alec finally had the words.

> _To my father. You once told me that I would regret walking out of your house. That I would regret turning my back on the path you had planned out for me. That I would regret choosing my own happiness over my obligation to you and our family name. Five years later, I have a family who loves me, a husband who supports me, and three best-selling novels. I can only hope that you will find the same amount of happiness in your life that I have found in mine. _
> 
> _Dad, you told me I would regret all my decisions, but you know what? _
> 
> _I regret nothing. _

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know Robert was neither homophobic or that big of an asshole to Alec but Maryse had a redemption arc and he didn't so he gets to be the villain. I'd say I don't make the rules but I'm the author, so I totally do.


End file.
